


Wild

by ordinarymagic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarymagic/pseuds/ordinarymagic
Summary: Saul made it so easy to forget sometimes. But he learned.





	

“Don’t forget to lock the door behind you when you leave, Mr. Épine.”

Tate, not bothering to tear himself away from the microscope he peered through, adjusted the focus as he replied lightly, speaking over the squeaking that filled the room, “I won’t.”

The squeaking paused as Saul stopped spinning in the chair to face the teacher that stood in the doorway. “Yeah, we’ll make sure, Nathan. You can trust us!” The man glanced at the boy as he began to twist in the chair again, ringing up squeaks as if the seat was complaining.

The teacher gave a slight frown at the noise but kept his voice leveled as he spoke nonchalantly. Tate did not know how many times their teacher had to correct Saul and he could hear the defeat in his voice as he corrected him again. “It’s Mr. James. And I trust Mr. Épine, but you, Saul... ”

He gave a dismissive gesture of his hand to wave off whatever he was going to say and looked back to Tate. “Just make sure he doesn’t burn down the lab, okay? The science department’s on a budget at it is.”

Saul blinked in astonishment and froze in his seat again as he stared at Mr. James, wide-eyed. Unseen by either in the room, Tate smiled as he looked through the microscope, but his voice did not betray as much. “I’ll make sure he won’t do anything… explosive. We won’t be long, Mr. James.”

The teacher nodded in satisfaction at the Épine’s answer, and he gave Saul one last glance before he shut the door behind him. The Ward rolled his eyes once Mr. James was gone and turned the chair towards Tate and grumbled, “He’s such a stiff. Just because I _almost_ mixed the wrong stuff that one time doesn’t mean—”

“That ‘stiff’ allowed us use the lab after school. It wasn’t easy convincing him, you know, especially after _that_ incident.”

Saul began to spin around in the chair again, a pout on his lips and his brows drawn into an almost comical furrow. Or at least Tate thought it was funny when he snuck a peek at the boy and looked back onto the microscope before the other would notice. It was harder to hide the smile.

“It was an _accident_ , dude! Like, he doesn’t respect me.” As he spun, he drew air up in his chest and began to speak even deeper to imitate Mr. James. It was a poor recreation, Tate thought, but he said nothing as Saul rattled on. At least he was occupied enough for him to finish their assignment they stayed behind to finish—it was Saul’s distracting conversations and goofing off during class that got them in this situation.

“ _I trust you, Mr._ _Épine,_ ” Saul grumbled over the squeaking. “God, it sounds like he asked you to babysit me or something.”

“Hmm… You can be childish sometimes—”

A gentle shove from Saul silenced Tate for a moment, and he could not help but look up at the Ward to flash him a smile to show he was joking, but couldn’t resist on adding, “Case in point.”

“Well, I can’t help it if this stuff so boring and so long.”

“You know, it could go faster if you helped,” Tate suggested helpfully.

“How about we take a break?” Saul suggested instead, suddenly keen on delaying the inevitable.

The Épine did think it over for a moment and he glanced at their worksheet. It was over halfway done and they were on the last slide of cells, so he guessed it wouldn’t hurt for him to take a break. And not that he would admit it out loud, but he did find the assignment boring as well. He swiveled the chair around to face Saul and propped an arm on the table, resting his chin on his knuckles. “Okay then, a break.”

The Ward, not having thought that he would manage to steal a break away from him ( _Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes_ was a found nickname for Tate), became blank-faced. It took some willpower from Tate’s end to not smile at the expression. He breathed through his nose, suppressing a rising pressure in chest. It was in little moments like these, the simplest things like his silly expression and unimpressive humor, that caught him off guard.

He learned not to give in. The ache that was left in him after moments like this were bothersome, but there were worse things; awkward and embarrassed smiles, nervous glancing, quiet words of dismissal as the space between them became divided. Tate knew Saul didn’t mean harm when he did those things whenever Tate forgot for the smallest of moments what they were and what they weren’t, but it did not take away the hurt.

Saul just… made it so easy to forget sometimes. But he learned.

“Okay, um… How’s student council going?” Saul decided to say, grabbing for something instead of allowing an silence to span between them. The words were awkward in his mouth and he seemed more lost than curious.

Tate rolled his eyes and he prompted, “Do you really want to know that about that, Saul?”

The Ward flashed him a sheepish grin as if he had been caught red-handed and did not need to say anything more, as if the Épine knew him well enough. The pressure returned. Tate ignored it.

“Well… How about Truth or Dare?”

Tate raised an eyebrow and rolled the idea in his head. “Truth and Dare?”

Saul shrugged but the easygoing smile returned. “Yeah, why not?” His smile turned sharper and his eyes brightened as mischief covered his face. “Unless you’re chicken,” he suggested innocently.

Tate snorted at his words, but he straightened in his seat. “Fine, fine, we’ll play. Only a few rounds, though—we still gotta do our assignment.”

“Right, right,” Saul grumbled and waved his hand at his words as if to chase away the idea of doing work. He squared his shoulders and turned to face Tate head on with an attempt at a solemn expression. His bright eyes made it hard to take him seriously. “I’ll go first. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” The reply was quick and unperturbed. Tate had nothing to hide, especially from Saul. That, and he didn’t expect the other to come up with a decent question.

Saul nodded and he looked off into empty space as he thought about it. His lips were pursed and his brows did the furrowing thing again. “Hmm…” Tate propped his chin on his knuckles as he waited patiently, but he soon found himself surprised by the question.

“If you can visit any place in the world, where would you go?”

Having expected something silly from the Ward, Tate did not answer immediately as he gave the question sincere thought. But a second later and the words came fluidly and sure. “Rome, Italy.”

Saul cocked his head to the side in genuine curiosity. “Why?”

He noted that it was another question when Truth only permitted one. But seeing that they needed to return to their assignment soon, Tate allowed it and explained himself. “For its history and art.”

“That’s where Mona Lisa is, right?” Saul prompted confidently, seemingly proud to flex his knowledge.

A smile cracked on Tate’s face and he shook his head, adjusting it on his hand. “Nope, that’s in Paris, but close,” he commended for his efforts.

An embarrassed smile was returned by Saul and he said, “Well, I know for sure that’s where pizza came from. I wouldn’t mind going there—there has to be pizzerias _everywhere_.” His eyes brightened as if he was seeing lines of restaurants in front of him.

The Épine nodded at his words, expecting him to say something like that. “Okay, it’s your turn. Truth or—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Saul cut him off with a quick word. “Dare.” Tate raised an eyebrow at his swiftness. He thought he wanted to delay doing their assignment and found himself confused at the sudden curtness the other showed. The embarrassed smile was still in his face. Tate brushed it off.

“Well, speaking of pizza, I dare you to order us pizza and have it delivered to my house.”

Saul grimaced but he shrugged, digging in his pocket for his phone while murmuring how he probably spent more money feeding Tate than anything else and dialed a number.

While the phone rang, Tate added, “And make it have pineapple topping.”

“ _Dude,_ no, you’re so gross—” Saul complained until he cut himself off with a stammering, “U-um, hello… No, no, my bad, I wasn’t talking to you.” He gave Tate a glare, and Tate only beamed in triumph, his faced carved with a smug smile.

“Yeah, uh, I want one medium... ”

Saul glanced up at the Épine, who watched him in expectation and gave a nod in confirmation.

“...with pineapple topping.” His words sounded flat and defeated. Tate had to keep himself from laughing.

Saul gave the location and confirmed the order before he ended the call and whined, “Pineapple, really? That shit is gross and you know it.”

“Dude, no. You just have bad taste.”

“Ugh, whatever, it’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

Knowing that Saul wouldn’t been upset for long, Tate did not regret the pout that was on his friend’s face. If anything, it was—

“Truth,” he stated before his mind could wander too far.

Saul’s grumpy face did not move as he mulled over another question.

“What’s your favorite song right now?”

Tate thought it over for a moment.

“Wild.”

“By who?”

Tate smiled. “You didn’t ask for the artist. Only one question, remember?”

Saul grimaced but he allowed it, though he did mumble that it wasn’t fair. Tate didn’t think he would know the song even if he knew the artist, but there was a quiet doubt in this. What if he did know? What if Saul would give him another embarrassed smile, or small words that would him hollow and remind him of his reality?

Saul grumbled, “Fine, fine. It’s my turn. Dare.”

“Hmm…Close your eyes until we’re done playing.” It was all he could think about on the spot. But perhaps he wanted things to be slightly easier on himself. It was easier to function when those bright eyes weren’t on him.

Saul had no complaints as he closed his eyes immediately, adjusting himself in the squeaky chair again so that he sat straight. “Okay, easy peasy. Truth or Dare?”

Tate wondered if he would ask who the artist of the song was, and in a moment of uncertainty, he said, “Dare.”

Saul’s face suddenly flashed into a bright smile, closed eyes crinkling, but he then tried to contain his excitement by pressing his lips into a thin line.

He made it so easy to forget as the ache in Tate’s chest returned.

“Sing the song for me. Wild, right? At least just the chorus.”

Tate blanched. Saul waited patiently in silence. The Épine cleared his throat, grabbing for some viable excuse to get him out of this, but he found none.

With a sigh, he stated the lyrics rather than sang them, small  and apprehensive. Halfway through the chorus, Saul pursed his lips and shook his head. “Dude, no. I said you gotta sing it. Come on, I bought you your gross pizza!”

Tate looked at Saul but he found himself glancing towards the floor a second later. Another moment of silence passed before a quiet voice escaped from the Épine, a soft song that somehow hid the dread that blossomed within him.

> “ _Leave this blue neighbourhood_
> 
> _Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_
> 
> _And it drives me wild_
> 
> _'Cause when you look like that_
> 
> _I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_
> 
> _It drives me wild  
>  _

That’s the chorus.”

Tate couldn’t watch Saul’s face as he spoke the song. He was too nervous, half-expecting for the bright smile on his face to turn sour in twisted realization. But Saul truly did not know the song, or it seemed he didn’t. After he finished, the Épine looked up at him.

Saul’s bright, almost dumb smile was still there, though it was softer. He was quiet for a few moments after he announced that he was done, and he nodded as if he was reminded that they were still playing the game. “Ah… dare, yeah. Dare.”

“You sing your favorite song. Just the chorus.”

Saul’s eyebrows flew up before a sheepish smile and a light, pink dust colored his face. “Really? Dude, do you want to lose your hearing? I can’t sing.”

“I can’t sing either, but I dared you. You gotta do it.”

“Well, for one, you sang pretty good just then. Give yourself some credit. Second, my song kinda… has a chorus, but it doesn’t make sense. I’ll just sing the beginning, alright?” And then his smile became shyer, and the blush in his cheeks deepened. “And don’t make fun of me alright? I really like this song.”

Another ache in his chest. “Yeah, of course.”

Saul’s voice was uncertain as he shakily sang the first few verses.

> _“Is it alright if I come round?_
> 
> _Is it too late if I come now?_
> 
> _Would you stay up to figure this out_
> 
> _Some way?”_

His singing became more stable as he went on, though he was still quiet as if he did not want Tate to hear him, just like how Tate had sung moments before.

> _“If I stay here, would you come back?_
> 
> _If I stay cool, would you be mad?_
> 
> _Would you want me if I want you_
> 
> _That way?”_

As he reached the chorus, his voice became more confident. His brows smoothed out while the soft blush on his face remained, though a renewed smile found its way to his lips.

> _“Cause all I can think about is coming over, coming over_
> 
> _All I can think about is coming over, coming over_
> 
> _All I can think about is coming over, coming over”_

The chorus was sung, but Saul did not stop. Tate wondered if he forgot that he only dared him to sing the chorus, but the Ward himself said he was only going to sing the beginning, but yet he continued. Tate found himself still and silent, quietly letting him continue as he got more into the song. Watching him sing, watching the emotions cross his face, became too much for him and he found himself closing his eyes, listening to the song.

Saul had to give himself more credit. He was better than he thought he was.

> _“Isn't it strange that every time_
> 
> _I look at your name, I'm suddenly high?_
> 
> _For you to feel the same, I would do almost anything_
> 
> _I'd give away this, give away that_
> 
> _All of my shoes and all of my hats_
> 
> _All I need's you and a bit of music_
> 
> _Cause all I can think about is coming over, coming over_
> 
> _All I can think about is coming over, coming over_
> 
> _All I can think about is coming over, coming over”_

Saul then fell silent. Tate opened his eyes.

The Ward still had his eyes closed, and the shy smile returned to his face. “So, uh… yeah.”

“It was good,” was all Tate could offer. He was too nervous of saying anything more, lest he ruin the moment they just experienced. He had to keep himself in place, he thought. But he also thought about Saul’s singing, the blush that was still on his cheeks, the smile on his lips.

“Dare,” Tate said shortly.

Saul rubbed at his nose, discreetly trying to rub away his blush, and he spoke absent-mindedly, unaware of Tate’s mood. “Uh, is that dummy thing in here? I dare you to kiss it, I guess.” Tate knew he was talking about the CPR mannequin. It was in a corner of the lab, only a few feet beside them.

The Épine stood up from his chair and took a step forward, giving a soft kiss to the dummy’s lips.

Saul gasped and Tate could feel him tense from where he stood. He felt his own bones freeze.

Saul made is so terribly, incredibly easy to forget.

“I, uh… I’m sorry. I…”

The Ward, despite his surprised expression, still had his eyes closed. Tate waited for them to fly open to stare at him with shock and horror. How many times did Saul overreact to the littlest of things? And yet he just did _this_? The subtle words of the other brushing him off was only something he could hope for at this point.

Saul remained quiet for a few beats more. His mouth, opened in astonishment, closed for a moment before speaking. “...Truth.”

It was his turn.

“I… D-do you hate me?”

Now Saul’s brows furrowed. A hand reached out blindly for a moment before it made its mark on Tate’s forearm. The Épine almost jerked away, too scatterbrained to be able to expect what Saul was going to do, but he realized his touch was soft.

“No, of course not.” His voice was just as soft.

Tate sighed nervously. “Dare.” He was too scared to tell the truth.

Saul was quiet again. His face was unreadable. After a few moments, his fingers became lighter around his arm, and Tate realized that he had a slight tremor in his hand.

“I dare you to kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this chapter was originally written in February 2016. It's been a while.
> 
> But! This is you guys' first look at Saul and Tate, me and friend's precious brain children. (She owns Tate, our lovely student council president.) They're a pair we've been working with for almost three years and have accumulated many AUs and scenarios--this is one of many that I hope to write about!
> 
> Excuse the meta for now as I hope to share their history within the next chapters. The tags and rating will change to reflect the nature of the writing. But for now, enjoy these two dorks! ♡
> 
> (And yes, this entire work is a love letter to Blue Neighborhood. Don't judge me. ;_;)


End file.
